


Закрытая книга

by demented_farm_animal



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Chatlogs, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demented_farm_animal/pseuds/demented_farm_animal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я считаю, что знаю его достаточно хорошо – но он все-таки слишком непредсказуем и непоследователен. И это потрясающе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закрытая книга

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Algea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algea/gifts).



> Небольшая зарисовка, выросшая из асечного рол-плея.  
> Стилистически уже более серьезная работа, чем "Я следую за тобой", хотя почти такая же давнишняя.

…  
  
 ** _09/08/2006 05:05 PM Ryuuichi:_** _  
не хочу без тебя. вообще ничего не хочу.  
  
 **09/08/2006 05:06 PM Touma:**  
а со мной? хочешь?_  
  
 _ **09/08/2006 05:07 PM Ryuuichi:**_  
 _хочу)) все, что угодно))_  
  
 _**09/08/2006 05:07 PM Touma:**_  
 _хммммм. заманчиво._  
 _например?_  
…

Черт.  
  
Каждый раз я пытаюсь угадать его желания – и попадаю едва ли в четырех случаях из десяти.  
  
Я считаю, что знаю его достаточно хорошо – но он все-таки слишком непредсказуем и непоследователен.  
  
И это потрясающе.  
  
…  
  
 ** _09/08/2006 05:08 PM Ryuuichi:_** _  
пикник ночью в парке)))) с сэндвичами и колой))))))  
  
 **09/08/2006 05:10 PM Touma:**  
хорошо. теперь ночи мы будем проводить в парке. с сэндвичами и колой.  
уговорил.  
  
 **09/08/2006 05:11 PM Ryuuichi:**  
так я же еще не сказал, что мы будем делать после......:-P  
  
 **09/08/2006 05:13 PM Touma:  
** спать, кои.  
я сказал. а ты опоздал._  
…  
  
Черт!.. Черт, черт-черт-черт…  
  
Он опять меня сделал.  
  
…  
  
 ** _09/08/2006 05:13 PM Ryuuichi:_** _  
]:- >  
  
 **09/08/2006 05:14 PM Touma:**  
:-[  
  
 **09/08/2006 05:16 PM Ryuuichi:**  
посмотрим, кто у нас спать будет_ _  
  
 **09/08/2006 05:18 PM Touma:**  
я!  
точно!  
  
 **09/08/2006 05:20 PM Ryuuichi:**  
попробуй))_  
…  
  
«Попробуй…»  
  
Складки белого шелкового покрывала расправляются под моими пальцами, и я вспоминаю, какая гладкая на ощупь  _его_ кожа.  
  
Сегодняшнее утро застало меня одного в его постели – я проснулся от щелчка захлопнувшейся двери. На память о Сегучи Томе мне осталась теплая подушка, аромат дорогого парфюма и чашка свежесваренного кофе на тумбочке возле моего носа.  
  
…  
  
 ** _09/08/2006 05:23 PM Touma:_**  
 _а че тут пробовать, кои. я пока альтернативы не вижу. ты мне ее не предложил,нэ?_  
  
 _**09/08/2006 05:25 PM Ryuuichi:**_  
 _щас! щас предложу! значицца так... после сэндвичей с колой у нас будет секс. много. до утра! ]:- >_  
  
 _**09/08/2006 05:26 PM Touma:**_  
 _ахха._  
 _вот, значит, как?_  
 _нет. не хочу._  
 _не люблю на природе._  
 _тем более, после еды._  
 _предложение отклоняется._  
  
…

На кровати передо мной мерцает экраном лэптоп – единственный источник света в комнате с занавешенными окнами.  
  
Здесь царит Сегучи Тома. Здесь все священно и неприкосновенно. Его маленький Ватикан внутри моего государства.  
  
Я оскверняю его одним своим присутствием, валяясь на незастеленной кровати со смятыми простынями и разбросанными подушками. Стараясь не вспоминать, почему постель находится в таком плачевном состоянии. Потому что Тома сейчас слишком далеко…  
  
…  
  
 ** _09/08/2006 05:28 PM Ryuuichi:_** _  
не любит он на природе, видите ли... полюбишь! заставлю! ]:- >  
  
 **09/08/2006 05:28 PM Ryuuichi:**  
а поесть можно и после))))  
  
 **09/08/2006 05:30 PM Touma:**  
да?  
а вот у меня немного другое предложение.  
но раз ты так категорично настроен. заставить меня чего-то сделать, чего я делать не хочу.  
ладно, как прикажешь, хозяин._  
  
…  
  
Он опять это делает. ОПЯТЬ.  
  
У меня совершенно нет настроения играть в эту игру. Пока нет. Но я знаю, что Тома может творить жуткие вещи с моим переменчивым настроением.  
  
…  
  
 ** _09/08/2006 05:31 PM Ryuuichi:_** _  
Тома-а-а... я сделаю так, как хочешь ты... если ты не будешь так меня называть))  
  
 **09/08/2006 05:33 PM Touma:**  
тебе не нравится, хозяин?  
я прошу прощения._  
…  
  
Fuck… ну что я говорил?  
  
Белые начинают – и выигрывают.  
  
…  
  
 ** _09/08/2006 05:33 PM Ryuuichi:_** _  
Тома, твою мать...  
  
 **09/08/2006 05:33 PM Touma:**  
хозяин.  
  
 **09/08/2006 05:33 PM Ryuuichi:**  
перестань..._  
…  
  
…Иначе я сорвусь и приеду.  
Сотрудники NG давно привыкли к таким сатори. Зрелище вокалиста Nittle Grasper, врывающегося в офис президента компании в разгар совещания и вышвыривающего всех неугодных за дверь, не является для них чем-то чересчур шокирующим.  
  
…  
  
 ** _09/08/2006 05:34 PM Touma:_**  
 _хозяин._  
  
 _**09/08/2006 05:34 PM Ryuuichi:**_  
 _Тома._  
  
 _**09/08/2006 05:34 PM Touma:**_  
 _да, хозяин?_  
  
 _**09/08/2006 05:35 PM Ryuuichi:**_  
 _ты нарываешься..._  
  
 _**09/08/2006 05:36 PM Touma:**_  
 _ты не тронешь меня, хозяин. тебе слишком меня жаль. у меня от нашего недавнего раза еще ничего не прошло._  
 _так что - это очень приятно - подразнить волка на привязи._

…  
  
Да, я помню, что ничего не прошло.  
Сегодня ночью я был предельно нежен – и это совпало с его настроением. С его особой  _внутренней частотой_.   
Еле отдышавшись в моих руках, Тома потянулся за своей любимицей, Yamaha KX5. И написал очередное произведение искусства.  
Я – твоя муза, да, любимый?..  
…Постой-ка, как ты меня назвал? «Волк на привязи»? Тебе нравится дразнить «волка на привязи»?  
  
…  
  
 ** _09/08/2006 05:37 PM Ryuuichi:_** _  
ты все-таки шлюшка, Тома-кун. причем с начисто сорванной крышей. ибо ходишь по лезвию бритвы.  
  
 **09/08/2006 05:38 PM Touma:**  
это ты планомерно делал меня таким. неужели тебе не нравится результат, хозяин?  
  
 **09/08/2006 05:38 PM Ryuuichi:**  
нравится... но мне же придется сдерживаться. потому что я действительно не хочу причинять тебе ТАКУЮ боль.  
  
 **09/08/2006 05:40 PM Touma:**  
а это твои проблемы, хозяин. не сдержишься - потом будешь извиняться до скончания веков._ _  
сдержишься...хм, это невозможно. ты не сможешь. поверь мне, я достаточно хорошо тебя изучил, хозяин._  
…  
  
Да. И я сам позволил ему это.  
Yamaha KX5, небрежно брошенная Томой на кресло (черный лак, белый шелк, подушка, отороченная перьями, - MASCHERONI, модерн), бликует абсолютно зеркальной поверхностью – эксклюзивный дизайн по заказу президента NG.  
Будто подмигивает.  
Мне нестерпимо хочется провести рукой по клавишам синтезатора, потянуть за серебристый ремень с логотипом Nittle Grasper, накинуть его на плечо и ощутить приятную тяжесть всех трех целых семи десятых килограмма – ровно столько весит эта «девочка».  
Но эта «девочка» принадлежит Томе. Верите, нет – я ни разу не пытался «примерить» эту дорогую игрушку. Хотя иногда соблазн притронуться к ней, приручить ее, бывает почти непреодолимым. Мне кажется, она многое могла бы рассказать о своем хозяине…  
Ведь я уже говорил, что до сих пор не могу его разгадать?  
Я для него – гораздо более открытая книга, чем он для меня…  
  
…  
  
 ** _09/08/2006 05:40 PM Ryuuichi:_**  
 _у меня нет вариантов?_  
  
 _**09/08/2006 05:40 PM Touma:**_  
 _вариантов чего?_  
  
 _**09/08/2006 05:41 PM Ryuuichi:**_  
 _вариантов поведения._  
  
 _**09/08/2006 05:41 PM Touma:**_  
 _я не вижу. но ты - очень эксцентричен, Рюичи-сан. удиви меня._  
  
 _**09/08/2006 05:42 PM Ryuuichi:**_  
 _спасибо за комплимент, Тома-кун. я постараюсь._  
…  
  
Я удивлю тебя. Чтобы приоткрыть еще пару страниц твоей книги – и одновременно перелистнуть назад свою. Так ведь интереснее, правда?..


End file.
